five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Steve's
Five Nights at Steve's is a fangame based on Minecraft and the first game in the Five Nights at Steve's series. It was made by FazbearFreak. Story Welcome to Minetropolis! You have recently moved into this great city, and you're ready to make a living! However, you must know that the town does have a minor mob problem. It's really nothing to worry about, but you should really know. Tools Power Supply The Power Supply starts at 100% each night, but drains if certain tools are used. When the power reached 0%, the player will no longer have access to the Iron Door, Redstone Lamps, or Fireworks. The player is only left with a Torch to defend themselves until 6 AM. Iron Door There is an Iron Door to keep the Zombie, Creeper, and Skeleton out of the Bedroom. However, this will drain the Power Supply. Also, the Iron Door does not impact the Spider or Enderman in anyway. Redstone Lamp The Redstone Lamp allows the player to see if the Zombie, Creeper, or Skeleton is in the blindspot. It also repels the Enderman from the blindspot. The player will hear a teleportation noise when this happens. However, the Redstone Lamp does drain the Power Supply. Also, it does not allow the player to see the Spider. Fireworks The Fireworks are used to kill the Spider if it's on the roof. When this happens, the player will hear the Spider groaning. However, the Fireworks do have a 15-second cooldown between uses. Also, they drain the Power Supply by 5% every time they're used. Torch After the Power Supply runs out, the player gains access to the Torch. The player can hold up the Torch to keep the Zombie and Skeleton out of the Bedroom. However, this will drain the Torch's fuel. If the fuel runs out, the player will be attacked by the Creeper shortly after. Mobs Zombie The Zombie starts attacking on Night 1. When he appears in the blindspot, the player should close the Iron Door. When the Zombie moves, a groaning noise can be heard. Skeleton The Skeleton starts attacking on Night 2. He acts the same as the Zombie. However, the Skeleton is faster and quieter. Creeper The Creeper starts attacking on Night 3. When he attacks, the player will hear a hissing noise that gets louder when the Creeper gets close to the Iron Door. The player must close the Iron Door to prevent the Creeper from attacking. If the Creeper hits the Iron Door, it will temporarily disable the Redstone Lamp. Spider The Spider will attempt to attack from a hole in the roof from Night 1 onwards. When the player hears it crawling on the roof, they should use the Fireworks to kill it. Enderman The Enderman will attack from Night 5 onwards. The player must use the Redstone Lamp regularly to keep him away. Nights Night 1 "Hello? Uh, new neighbor, are you there? Uhhh, hey! Welcome to Minetropolis! I promise, you'll love it here! However, no town is complete without it's... um... problems. We're having a mob outbreak right now. The mayor's advising all residents to stay in their homes during the night. Um.. so... don't be too concerned. It's no big deal, really. It's just that the mayor wants to keep our nearly flawless safety record. So, let's just focus on what you need to do tonight. In your particular home, you'll find a Iron Door and a Redstone Lamp. This is used to keep anyone out if you don't want them in. Also, there is a Fireworks system on the roof, if you want to use that. However, keep in mind that there's a law that forbids anyone from using too much Redstone during the night. In case your supply does cut out, I've left a torch for you. Sound good? Alright, good night." This is the easiest night. Only the Zombie and Spider are active. Night 2 "Hey, night 2! Good job, I knew you could do it! Uuh, have you seen any skeletons lately? No?Okay, just making sure. Uh, they aren't the mayor's favorite mobs. In fact, he also passed a law forbidding any kind of surgery from happening in Minetropolis. That was passed after... uh... The Abduction. It's a very old event, one that everyone's sure won't happen again. Don't worry about it. Alright, good night." The Skeleton becomes active, and the Zombie becomes more active. This is the last night in the game's demo. Night 3 "Hello? Hello, hello? Well, if you're hearing this, it's your third night! Congrats! Just make sure to keep an eye on things tonight. I went to get some groceries today, and when I came back, half my wall was blown up! I don't know who did it, but authorities are investigating. Funny thing is, there weren't any footprints at the scene. If griefers did this, they would have left some. Right now, the main suspect is a Creeper. So yeah, watch out for them. Have a good night, now." The Creeper becomes active, and the Spider moves quicker. Night 4 "Alright, day 4. Nice work. So, I'm having construction crews coming in the morning to fix my wall, so for now, I've sealed the hole off with wood. That way, no one can get in. Alright, you just gotta hold out for a few more days until the government sorts everything out. Okay, so let me see here... *teleportation noise* H-how did you get in? No... not you... OH NO- *screaming and static*" Everyone except the Enderman becomes more active. Night 5 "Hello. This is a prerecorded message from the mayor of Minetropolis. After investigating your phone's log, we've concluded that someone was attempting to trick you into believing this town was dangerous. It's not. Minetropolis has a 98% satisfaction rate, more than most of the towns in our area. You aren't in any danger. Now, regarding the 'mob outbreak', it's a very minor issue. We're getting it sorted out as I speak. However, I ask that all residents stay inside their homes and keep their Redstone usage to a minimum. Thank you, and have a nice day." The Enderman starts attacking on this night. Beating this night will earn the player a star on the title screen. Cutscene Upon beating this night, a police notice is seen taped to the player's front door. It reads: "NOTICE OF EVICTION: NAME: Steve HOUSE NUMBER: 0019 REASON FOR EVICTION: Participation in illegal activity, interacting with mobs at night, doormat looks weird NOTES: Get out and stay out, you dirty rat." Trivia * Herobrine was originally going to be in this game, but was scrapped late in development. * Also, there was going to be a Custom Night at one point. * Despite the title, Steve is not an antagonist in this game. However, it is revealed that the player controls Steve, justifying the title. * Steve's house number is a reference to Minecraft v1.9, the current version of Minecraft when this game was finished. * This game was one of three to be remade in Five Nights at Steve's: Trilogy of Terror. Category:Games Category:Five Nights At Steve's Series Category:Slugslingee's Favorites